


Merry Christmas, Harry

by TheMightyFlynn



Series: New Year's Countdown [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Presents, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Draco gifts Harry the perfect Christmas present: himself.





	Merry Christmas, Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [New Year's Countdown](https://newyearcntdown.livejournal.com), with the prompt: "unwrapping Christmas presents".
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!  
> Happy holidays, or whatever else you may be celebrating this time of year as well! <3

“Harry?”

Frowning, Harry buried himself further beneath the covers. “Go away.”

“No, come on, wake up. You’ve got to unwrap your present.”

He attempted to pull the covers over his head, but found them yanked down instead. Shivering, he squinted one eye open. The world around him was blurry without his glasses, but he could still make out the shape of Draco standing beside his bed. In the dim light filtering through the windows of their dorm room, it appeared as though Draco was naked. Harry scrubbed his hand over his eyes.

“Present?”

“Of course. Now hurry up and wake up.”

Groping for his glasses on the bedside table, Harry shoved them on his face and turned to where Draco stood. Yes, he was completely naked. He was grinning so wide that Harry could see practically all of his teeth at once. His cock stood hard against his stomach, two ribbons wrapped around the shaft, one green, the other red. When Harry blinked at him in shock, Draco shifted, one hand moving out from behind his back to hold a sprig of mistletoe in front of his chest.

“Merry Christmas!”

A wide smile spread across Harry’s face as he stared at his boyfriend in shock. Unable to help it, a completely uncontrollable laugh bubbled up from deep inside him.

“You… you…” Wrapping an arm around his ribs as he laughed, Harry rolled onto his back. “You fucking _dork_!”

“Come on, Potter. You don’t want your Christmas present?”

Draco crawled onto the bed with him, straddling his hips. He tossed the mistletoe to the floor, but stayed sitting upright, making sure that Harry could see ‘his’ Christmas present standing proudly against Draco’s stomach. The ribbons seemed to shimmer as Harry looked at them. Reaching down, he grabbed Draco’s hips.

“Oh, no, I want you.”

The smile that split Draco’s face then had Harry laughing again. He kept hold of Draco’s hips as he moved so that he was kneeling over Harry’s chest. When Draco was in position, Harry slid his fingers over the ribbons. They _did_ shimmer as he began to carefully untie them, slipping his fingers along the little bits of exposed skin as he did. By the time Harry had released him from the ribbons, Draco was breathing heavily, his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Harry…”

Keeping one hand on Draco’s cock, Harry muttered a charm that allowed him to slide his free hand over his own. He angled Draco so he could lick the drips of pre-come glistening on his head, relishing the bitter taste. Sliding his hands in time on both of them, he continued licking slowly, giving himself time to catch up to Draco. When he felt a tingle run over his skin, he sucked Draco into his mouth, enjoying the small gasp he got in response.

“ _Harry_ …”

Draco leant forward, his hands gripping the bedhead. His eyes closed and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, the tips of his front teeth visible as he bit down.

Harry squeezed himself as he watched the pleasure crossing Draco’s face. Closing his lips, he flicked his tongue over Draco’s slit and sucked a little harder. The frown that creased Draco’s forehead caused Harry to let out a pleased hum.

“Ohh… Oh, I – I…”

Harry twisted his hands on both himself and Draco; felt his own hips jerking involuntarily. He closed his eyes, knowing that he wasn’t going to last.

“Draco…”

“I – I’m…”

Harry sucked harder, spurred on by the fact that Draco couldn’t string two words together. Draco thrust his hips, shoving himself deeper into Harry’s mouth.

“I – I…”

Draco cut himself off with a deep groan. His hips jerked as he came, both into Harry’s mouth and on his face. It took only one more tug on his own cock for Harry to follow behind him, his hips thrusting into the tight fist he made with his hand. He managed to catch Draco as his entire body went limp. Manoeuvring them both, he wrapped his arms around Draco’s chest, pulling him as close as he could manage.

“Merry Christmas, Harry.”

Harry grinned. He knew that this wasn’t the only ‘present’ he would receive that Christmas, not if Draco’s libido had anything to say about it. But this was just the perfect start to their first Christmas together. He snuggled in to place a kiss on the base of Draco’s neck.

“Merry Christmas, Draco.”


End file.
